Outcasts attack!
by starfirefour
Summary: A never ending battles begin , remember i'm only 8 years old, Urgent! anyone that views please review ps remember the faster you review the faster i update.
1. Chapter 1

Stoick was getting worried, Outcast ships were rapidly showing up and coming towards Berk. Any minute now they'd be attacking. Without Hiccup and his Night Fury, Berk would be defenceless except for a few swords and axes. He looked again, Alvin and his Outcast were about 10 seconds away from Berk. "Come on Hiccup," Stoick prayed. His prayer was answered when Hiccup and Toothless burst through the doors of the hall and Hiccup urgently told his dad that there were dragon cages full of dragons on the ships. Stoick was horrified when Hiccup had told him that Alvin had trained a massive Typhoomerang.

"It'll tear Berk apart! Stoick gasped.

"No it won't," Hiccup smiled "We'll get and train all the dragons that we can find and then attack."

"All by yourself?" Stoick was still frozen with fear.

"Nope, I'll have Astrid and the others with me," Hiccup replied.

"Should I come?" Stoick asked, fearing that it would be too dangerous for his son.

Hiccup shook his head, saying "I need you to protect the village." Hiccup ran out of the hall and nearly immediately found Astrid.

"We had a look at the ship, there's a Typhoomerang on it and its Torch" Astrid urgently told Hiccup.

"Torch?" Hiccup gasped, "Alvin's trained Torch"? Hiccup asked.

"I'm afraid so" Astrid said. "Do you think we can turn Torch on our side?" Astrid asked Hiccup.

"Not likely, But he knows us and will refuse to attack." Suddenly the ground gave way beneath Hiccup's feet and Hiccup fell…


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup landed on a Whispering death, flying just above ground. "Whoa easy bud easy." The Whispering death jerked upwards and then downwards, trying to get Hiccup off its back, but Hiccup didn't budge, so it decided land instead. Hiccup got off the Whispering death, and it immediately calmed done. Then it turned to face Hiccup and then flew off.

"Hiccup!" Gobber turned to face Hiccup, I've got a present for you Hiccup, he gave hiccup a sword.

"A sword?" Hiccup asked,

"Yes a sword, but no ordinary sword, it can cut through anything."

"Wow Hiccup breathed." Toothless then appeared and ran towards Hiccup but then Toothless fell, an arrow was sticking out of his leg. "No!" Hiccup cried.

"He he he my people are better than your puny dragon" Alvin said behind him, Hiccup drew his sword and spun around

"raaaaaaaa!" He charged towards Alvin. Alvin drew his sword and started to fight, he hadn't even taken his first slash when his sword broke, and then Alvin fled. Berk was a mess, Bits of the Dragon Training Academy were broken, puddles of lava on the floor, dragons live blood pouring out of their body, Hiccup was going make Alvin pay. Hiccup dragged Toothless to Gobber's house and got out some dragon bandages and wrapped the bandage over Toothless's leg. Hiccup could still fly on Toothless, but Hiccup thought the injury was too deep in his leg so Hiccup wouldn't fly on Toothless. He was determined to make Alvin pay…


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup darted around the corner of Gobber's house trying to find his dad, but then Toothless appeared in front of him, blocked his way and had a playful smile at him that said "fly on me".

"Fine Toothless" Hiccup sighed, he was still wary about Toothless's injury, but to Hiccup it looked fine and almost healed. He got on to Toothless and flew, Hiccup was happy flying again but had a terrible feeling that something large was behind them, he spun Toothless around, and saw Alvin riding Torch…

"Torch, it's me" Hiccup shouted, and came a bit closer to the massive Typhoomerang.

"He doesn't know you and you don't know him" Alvin laughed

"Oh yes he does" Hiccup said "I trained him." "Roarrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Hiccup roared at the dragon,

"Roarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" it roared back. Alvin was bemused.

"Roarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Alvin roared at Torch. Torch flicked Alvin of his back as if Alvin was an annoying flea and lower his back, Toothless and Hiccup climbed on Torch back and then it Torch flew off. Over Torch's back Hiccup saw Astrid and hacking furiously threw Outcasts that were in her path.

"Down Torch!" Hiccup shouted Torch landed on the ground, Hiccup and Toothless slid of Torch's wing and made his way to Astrid. When Hiccup got to Astrid he started chopping of the heads of the outcast's swords. Astrid, right behind Hiccup, was amused. "Where did you get that sword" Astrid asked Hiccup

From Gobber Hiccup answered…


End file.
